Day At The Land Of Departure
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: Randomness involving the Birth By Sleep Trio: Ven's Flying Lessons Arc; Ven's learning how to fly on a Keyblade Glider while being taught by one very reluctant Terra and Aqua.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyway, to my loyal reviewers, I know that I said that this fic wasn't going up til summer and I'm sticking to my word.**

**This is actually a SNEAK PEEK for what I'll be doing later this year.**

**Cause I have no ideas yet.**

**... Except for maybe inserting Roxas into this as a joke. But more on that later.**

**Alrighty, disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and whatever soap opera that you guys imagine him watching, are in fact not mine and are in no way associated with me. By the way, the lines that Aqua and Ven use are actually from the Lion King, albeit edited by me. Cause I happen to love the Lion King. Especially that particular scene.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Three friends, three will link back to the beginning.<em>

_This is before that beginning._

_And fortunately, it's almost all comedy._

* * *

><p>As the wind blows softly against the golden towers of the Castle before them and through the grass of the immense grasslands of this gentle world, all is silent in the night. The only inhabitants still awake were three teenagers and even they were silent and contemplative.<p>

The teenagers, a girl and two boys, were lying on their backs and gazing up at the night sky in wonder. The two older ones, the girl and the dark haired boy, were smiling gently at the stars, basking in the glow of a beautiful night.

"Hey Terra. What are those?" A soft voice asks as the younger blonde boy stares up at the midnight blue sky. His face was scrunched in confusion and he looked like he was staring at a math problem, trying desperately to figure it out.

"… What's what, Ven?" Terra, the other boy, asks curiously, turning to his friend with an already amused expression.

Ventus, otherwise known as Ven (or sometimes Venny when his friends were in a particularly weird mood), points up to the sky and motions roughly at one of the stars.

"That! Those shiny things!" Ven declares, waving at the stars with that same look of deep concentration. Terra glances over at the girl on his right and she simply smiles in amusement.

"Wanna explain, Aqua?" He asks, flopping back into his original position as the girl, known as Aqua, sits up to explain.

"Well, Ven, what do you think they are?" She asks in a gentle voice, looking down at Ven.

He thinks about it for a second and then says:

"I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. Inspiring people from all different eras with their magnificence and splendor. Showing us that we're not alone in the universe, that there is a higher being out there and that all is right and good in the worlds. … You know, something like that."

Both Terra and Aqua jump at this suddenly serious statement coming back at them from the normally goofy and happy go lucky Ventus.

After a few shocked minutes, Aqua shrugs.

"You know, I always thought they were fireflies. You know… that got stuck up in that bluish black thing." She admits in a slightly embarrassed tone, smiling at her childlike ideas.

"You're both wrong. They're the lights of other worlds." Terra states flatly, smiling at his own self assurance that he was right.

They all glare at each other, each defending their own idea.

"Balls of gas!" Ventus snaps, sitting up angrily as he glares at his two best friends and summons up a golden Keyblade which was known as the Wayward Wind.

"No, they're fireflies!" Aqua says in a haughty voice as she stands up quickly and summons up her light blue Rainfell Keyblade in a flash of light.

"You're both being stupid! … They're other worlds!" Terra growls as he summons his dark brown Earthshaker Keyblade.

The normally peaceful trio glare violently at each other, all ready to brawl for their separate beliefs.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… my comfy chair, the TV remote… a box of those super delicious ultra-awesome chocolate chip cookies that Ventus made me and a nice quiet night of doing nothing but catching up on my soaps. What more could a Keyblade Master want?" Master Eraqus, the Land of Departure trio's beloved teacher and quasi-father, sighs happily as he sits down on the huge plush plaid chair and puts his feet up, already feeling relaxed and happy. He picks up his remote and clicks on the TV, already anticipating an exciting episode of his favorite TV show.<p>

Then he heard the backyard door slam.

"Oh crap." He mutters to himself, wondering just what was that loud noise and why his apprentices were screaming his name.

"MASTER ERAQUS!" They shout as they reach the TV room and skid into it. All three of them were covered in grass stains and bruises and they each had a furious glare on their faces.

Master Eraqus very calmly puts down his cookie and looks up at them expectantly, appearing as the perfect picture of control and wisdom despite his being dressed only in bright baby blue pajamas.

"WHAT ARE STARS?" The trio screams at him.

Master Eraqus just very calmly looks at the clock on the wall and then at them.

"… What the hell are you three doing up? It's midnight!" He says in a disapproving tone of voice as he grabs the nearest apprentice (which happened to be Terra) by the ear and starts hauling him forcibly to bed.

"OW! Master! That hurts!" Terra wails as he struggles violently with his mentor but unfortunately for him, Eraqus had enough strength to drag him up and down the many stairs of their castle home as much as he wanted to.

"… So glad that's not me." Ventus sighs in relief to Aqua when Eraqus suddenly turns to him and motions for him to come closer.

Naturally, Ventus had no idea what his master wanted so he just walks over.

Just as he had done to Terra, Eraqus grabs Ven by the ear and starts twisting.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Ventus wails, struggling just as violently as Terra was as Eraqus marches through the hallways towards their rooms.

"Aqua, get me some milk from the kitchen, please." He requests quickly as he drags the wailing and whimpering boys away.

"… Yes, Master." Aqua says respectfully, bowing politely at his retreating figure, feeling lucky that at least, she wasn't being dragged too.

* * *

><p>"NOW GET YOUR ASSES TO BED! And don't you dare wake up again!" Eraqus finishes up his rant to the boys as he throws them both into their bedrooms and slams the doors on them, flicking off the lights in each of their rooms as he leaves.<p>

He quickly returns to his comfy chair, only to find a fast asleep Aqua sitting in it. He smiles at how sweet and innocent his pupil looked asleep.

"… Aw! So cute!" He mumbles to himself as he quickly covers her up in a blanket, drinks down his milk and heads off to bed, not caring in the least that he wouldn't be able to watch his soap opera until the next day.

"… I wonder what it was that they were arguing about?" Master Eraqus wonders to himself as he notices that each and every single one of his apprentices had a similar stubborn look on their faces.

For then the Castle was completely quiet, except for the quiet murmurs of the sleeping apprentices.

"It's a ball of gas…"

"Fireflies…."

"Other worlds…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this arc is actually inspired by a comic that my friend showed me a few months ago. **

**It's by KimYoshiko over on DeviantArt, and this person actually has quite a few Birth By Sleep comics on her account. **

**I highly advise you read them if you want a chuckle.**

**I know I was entertained by them.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Birth By Sleep, Disney and quite possibly the idea itself, belong to their respective owners.**

**All I own is the execution of said idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Terra? Terra! Terra, come on, you promised me you would teach me how to fly today!" Ventus shouts as he walks into his best friend's bedroom, fully hoping that Terra would forget what had happened the last time that he had tried teaching Ven how to use a Keyblade Glider.<p>

After all, he had apologized to the Master and he did try to fix the mountain that he broke.

Sure, he had screwed up and made half of the mountain collapse in a rockslide, but the thought that he was actually trying to learn something was what counted, right?

"No, Ven. Let me read." Terra snaps angrily, flipping the page of his book lazily. He had been trying to read this book for over a month and he couldn't get past the first chapter because Ven kept interrupting. For the stupidest reasons. Like learning how to use a Keyblade Glider.

"YOU _**PROMISED**_." Ventus chokes out, tears brimming in his eyes as he stares at his best friend. He seemed to be absolutely hurt by his friend's heartlessness in not teaching him this one skill. Even though he had promised. Several times. For months.

Terra looks up at Ven and sees him crying. He very quietly closes his novel, slamming the book together with his hands as he gets up and looks out the window. He observes the peaceful and calm scene of birds flying outside of his tower window and the sight of what looked like Aqua and the Master working on magic spells in the back garden.

He looks back over at Ven and says "Don't care," before sitting back down on his bed and opening his book again.

Ventus bursts into tears, looking absolutely heartbroken.

"You promised, you promised, _you promised!_" He howls in a childish sob, stamping his foot angrily as he glares at his so-called friend.

"Go jump out a window." Terra suggests sarcastically, flipping a page in his book as he finally gets back to how the main character was racing his best friend in a footrace on their island home.

Ven stares at him for a moment before his eyes brighten in excitement. He runs over to the window, opens it up and puts a foot on the windowsill.

"Like this?" He asks as he summons his Wayward Wind eagerly. He looks over at Terra for approval.

"Uh huh. Just like that." Terra says, not paying attention as he becomes more and more involved with the story.

"Okay!" Ven says as he climbs up onto the windowsill and gets ready to jump out.

Just then, Terra actually looks up.

His jaw drops in horror as he jumps out of his chair, running over to the window in a state of panic.

"VEN!" Terra shrieks as the little blonde manages to let go of the ledge, holding his Wayward Wind tightly in his right hand.

In the nick of time, Terra manages to grab Ven by the scruff of his shirt, just barely saving the kid from possibly plummeting to his death about three stories below. Ven yelps in pain as the force of Terra grabbing him starts to choke him and he scrambles wildly against the tower's stone wall, trying to get some kind of grip.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Terra shouts in anger as he braces his feet against his window frame, struggling to keep Ventus from falling.

"You told me to jump! AAAAH! It's HIGH!" Ventus shrieks in horror, grabbing at Terra's hands desperately.

"Well, stop wiggling and I won't drop you, you moron!" Terra shouts back at him, ignoring the footsteps that were coming from behind him.

"… Terra, what are you doing? And why are you hanging out of the window?" Aqua asks curiously, trying to peer over Terra's shoulder to see what he was doing. Considering this was Terra, he could have easily dropped something down on the ledge below his window. She smiles, ready to help Terra if he wanted her to.

"AQUA, HELP! TERRA'S GONNA DROP ME!" Ventus shrieks as he smacks his Wayward Wind against the building, trying to grab onto the windowsill so he could help Terra pull him up.

Within the span of three seconds, Aqua's smile had faded and she had already shoved Terra partially out of the way to grab the other side of Ven's shirt collar in an effort try to yank the poor blonde back inside.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She shrieks angrily, glaring at Terra as they slowly, but surely, they had started to lift the surprisingly heavy blonde back up to the room. Terra jabs his chin in Ven's direction just as angrily, saying:

"This idiot just decide to jump out the window!"

"Oh, you're well on your way to win Brother of The Year, right, Terra! Help me pull him up before the Master finds-" Aqua snarls sarcastically at him as a soft snapping noise suddenly comes from the windowsill. The three of them turn pale as they stare at each other in horror.

"Uh-oh." Ven and Terra say in unison as the windowsill suddenly breaks from the immense weight on it (later, Aqua would blame Terra for having a weird balance on it and Terra and Ven would secretly blame Aqua's cooking for it) and all three of them tumble down the side of the tower and land with a crash on-

"Ow… What the?" Terra moans as he scrambles to grab onto the large floating shield-like disk that had suddenly appeared below them. Besides him, Ven and Aqua were trying to do the same. Without warning, a very familiar hand suddenly appears in front of Terra.

"Ventus, Terra, Aqua… you're in trouble." Master Eraqus states calmly as he hauls his student up and then grabs Ventus by the scruff of his jacket, pulling him up, too. In silent unison, Terra and Ven help Aqua up. Immediately, the trio starts to protest.

"I was only trying to learn how to fly on the Glider-"

"I was only checking up on Ven and Terra-"

"How was I supposed to know that this idiot would jump out the window-!"

"**_ENOUGH_**." Master Eraqus says sharply, instantly shutting them up. He looks at them solemnly as he carefully navigates his Glider down with a light thud on the grounds. He silently points to Aqua and Ventus to walk into the Castle to await further instructions. When Terra tries to follow them, he quickly shakes his head no, indicating that the teenager was to stay right there with him.

"Terra…. What happened?" The Master asks quietly as the other two walk inside, glancing back in mild fear at Terra. They both obviously didn't want him to be punished on their account.

"… I didn't want to teach Ven to use the Glider. I mean, you saw what happened last-" Terra tries to explain but the Master gives him a sorrowful glare. He immediately shuts up.

"Terra… You should take care of Ventus, not alienate him and refuse to teach him. You know why I cannot, and Aqua, as fine a student she is, would be a poor choice to teach Ventus this skill. I trust you to show him the way. This is an order, not a request. Within a fortnight, you will teach Ventus how to summon and control his Keyblade Glider. Do you understand?" Master Eraqus orders coldly. Terra nods solemnly, bowing his head formally at his teacher.

"Yes master." Terra mutters darkly, knowing that he would have to do it now. Without another word, he marches into the Castle, going to the kitchens where he knew Ven and Aqua were waiting for him.

The minute he walks in, though, Ventus leaps up from his chair at the table and hugs him tightly.

"Now you gotta teach me! The Master said so!" Ventus says eagerly, smiling broadly at his friend in excitement. Terra gives him a glare before smacking the hyper blonde between the eyes, forcing him to let go so he could get something to eat.

"WAAAAAH! Aqua, Terra hit me!" Ven shouts in pain, holding his forehead in shock.

Terra sighs.

This was going to be a very _**long **_lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I always thought that Ven and Terra act a little like brothers and Aqua's like their unofficial older sistermom/possible love interest.**

**Master Eraqus, of course, is the very nice but stern Dad (in Terra's case) and Stepfather (In Ven's case).**

**So, that's why their relationships are like this.**

**Besides, I had to show Master Eraqus's serious side for once, right?**

**I mean, he was pretty goofy in the pilot chapter.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time and I hope you've enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Birth By Sleep, Disney and quite possibly the idea itself, belong to their respective owners.**

**All I own is the execution and plot of said idea.**

… **I gotta say this though.**

**I think I enjoy this big brother Terra and little bro Ventus thing a little too much, don't you think?**

**Eh, whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Watching Terra snore loudly in his twin bed, Ventus couldn't help but wonder just what it took to wake the older teen. After all, Terra could sleep through pretty much anything. Even if his roof fell in. That had been a fun night.<p>

Suddenly catching himself reminiscing about that very eventful night, Ventus just decides to wing it and see if he could wake up Terra on his own. Which meant a very simple process of elimination.

"Terra?" He tries first, just calling out his friend's name quietly. Terra just flips over, making a soft growling noise in the back of his throat as he hugs the pillow underneath him tightly. He makes a soft murmuring noise as he cuddles with the pillowcase. Ventus chuckles at this and keeps trying as he very carefully pulls his shoes off and tiptoes closer.

"Terra…. You promised to take me flying today… Wake up, Terra. …. TERRA, AQUA'S COOKING TODAY! WAAAAAAKE UP! EARTHQUAKE, FIRE! MASTER ERAQUS!" Ventus shouts loudly as he hurdles himself towards the bed, pulling himself up onto it jumping up and down on the mattress fiercely. Within minutes, Terra literally bounces against his headboard, smacks his forehead into the low ceiling and tumbles right of bed, at the foot of the bed.

As he groggily opens an eye, Ventus smiles down at him and asks sweetly:

"Are you awake now, Terra?"

"I'm going to strangle you. Slowly. And _**painfully**_!" Terra snarls as he leaps up from his tangled yellow sheets and attempts to tackle the small blonde jumping up and down on his bed. The pair quickly get into a savage but inaudible fist fight as they tumble around on the floor, trying to give the other one the most damage as possible without waking up either Aqua or Master Eraqus.

After a few minutes, Terra and Ventus quickly form a truce (for now) and stalk off to other sides of the room, nursing their bruises and other injuries cautiously. Terra gives Ven a dirty look as he rubs at a series of small puncture wounds on his arm.

"You didn't have to bite me." He complains, wondering to himself how he was supposed to hide those from Aqua. She was going to kill him if she found out that they'd been fighting. And then, Master Eraqus was going to kill him. For starting the fight.

Ven gives him an equally as dirty look as he shows him a blackened eye.

"Well, _**you **_didn't have to punch me in the face! So we're even." Ventus whimpers as he very carefully touches at his slightly swollen eye, wondering just how bad it was going to get before he could hide it.

The two teens stay in silence for a few minutes before Terra finally asks:

"So… why'd you wake me up?"

"Terra! You're supposed to take me flying today!" Ventus whines, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance. Apparently, Terra had completely forgotten.

"Oh… Oh yeah, I was sup- I was going to do that in the afternoon, Ven!" Terra says with an exhausted yawn, shaking his head at the younger blonde in mild horror. He wasn't used to being woken up so early. As Terra takes a look out the window, he notices that the sun wasn't even out yet. Just how early _**DID **_Ven wake him up?

"… Well, you're gonna just have to teach me now! Come on, Terra!" Ventus says eagerly as he jumps up to his feet, runs over to the other side of the room and starts dragging the heavier brunet out of the room.

"I don't wanna go…" Terra whimpers, putting an arm around Ventus's shoulder as he allows him to drag him out.

* * *

><p>As a slightly more awake Terra troops outside to teach a very hyper and excited Ventus, he glances up at the dark sky and mutters to himself "The freakin' roosters aren't even up yet…" before turning back to his eager pupil.<p>

Ventus was literally jumping up and down in excitement, his lips parted in a huge grin as he waits (somewhat) patiently for instructions. Normally, Terra would have been fine with this, since this was how Ven usually was, but this time around… he felt ticked off. He was robbed of several hours of perfectly good sleep, being blackmailed into teaching him, and he had gotten in trouble, _**TWICE**_, for this. Terra was going to enjoy tormenting Ventus. At least while he got some sleep underneath the tree.

"Alright, Ven. You wanna learn how to fly a Keyblade Glider?" Terra asks in a honeysweet voice, smiling gently at his friend. Ventus, too excited to notice the danger signs, nods eagerly.

"YES SIR, MASTER TERRA, SIR!" He says loudly, saluting Terra in a very formal way. Terra grins at the use of "Master Terra" but his exhaustion quickly catches up to him, making him irritable again.

"Alright, then. Now, before you _**ride **_a Glider, you have to _**believe **_in the Glider." Terra says in a perfectly serious voice, despite the fact that he was laughing hysterically inside. Ventus looks at him strangely and then looks at the ground, obviously pondering this over.

"… Believe?" Ventus asks in a curious voice, looking back up at his friend. Terra almost felt bad for this, because Ven looked like he absolutely trusted every single word that came out of his mouth. But hey, he was already on a roll.

"That's right. Believe. You have to believe that you can do this before you can do this. Understand?" He asks. Ventus's completely dumbfounded expression says that he didn't, but Ventus nods anyway.

"Good. Summon your Keyblade. I'm going to go under this tree and supervise." Terra yawns, going over to a small tree and lying down underneath it.

"…. Uh, okay." Ventus calls out to him as he summons up his Wayward Wind in a flash of bright light. Terra grunts approvingly as he puts his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow and closes his eyes.

"What do I do now?" Ven asks loudly, making Terra shift in his attempt to go back into unconsciousness.

"Believe, Ven. You gotta believe that you can fly. Practice flying on the ground." Terra mumbles sleepily before he starts snoring loudly again.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ventus asks himself as he puts his Keyblade on the ground carefully. He steps on top of it, as if he was riding a skateboard, before he slips and falls, slamming his head on the ground and sending the weapon skittering across the tiles of the courtyard.

"Ow…. Stupid… Hmm… maybe like that!" Ventus says to himself with a sudden inspiration.

* * *

><p>"Terra… Terra, wake up. Seriously, you have to see what Ven's doing." A soft feminine voice says in a gently persuasive way as Terra's shoulders are moved slightly. Terra lets out a high-pitched whimper as he curls up, shading his eyes against the bright morning sunlight.<p>

"No… I'm already awake…" Terra whimpers pitifully as Aqua glares at him.

"Alright, suit yourself. Blizzard." Aqua says in an annoyed voice as suddenly, Terra screams in shock as he jumps up from his seat, shivering violently as he tries to scrape off the ice crystals that had formed on his skin. As he rubs at his frost-covered arms, he suddenly remembers just why they never let Aqua know what they were up to or why they never let her wake them up.

She was merciless sometimes.

"So, are you awake now?" Aqua asks as she stares beyond Terra with an extremely concerned expression. Terra looks at her curiously before turning around. As soon as he does so, his jaw drops in shock.

"What the heck is he doing?" Terra asks in mild horror, wilting slightly as he wonders whether or not he could be blamed for this.

"He's been doing that for the last two hours." Aqua says with a sigh, as Ventus runs past them again. It was obvious from the way he was running, Ventus was "flying" but needless to say…

He looked like an idiot.

Ventus was running, as fast as he could, in straight lines up and down the mountainside and the courtyard, holding the Wayward Wind between his legs as if it was a witch's broomstick. And he was shouting "I gotta believe" every time he passed Terra and Aqua.

"I'm in trouble." Terra mutters to himself as Master Eraqus appears in the kitchen window, looking completely shocked and slightly confused on what Ven was doing. Then he spotted Terra beneath the tree. A sudden look of realization comes into the Master's eyes as he glares angrily at him, motioning him to stop Ven and to come into the kitchen, presumably for a scolding.

Terra smiles weakly and waves at his teacher as he goes off to catch Ventus. As he does so, all he could think was "At least I got to sleep a little longer…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Birth By Sleep, Disney and quite possibly the idea itself, belong to their respective owners.**

**All I own is the execution and plot of said idea.**

**I know it's been a while but I've wanted to do this for a bit, so this might be fun. **

**Ventus, you have my apologies.**

**But as with Roxas and Sora, it's just too much fun to mess with you.**

* * *

><p>"Ven... Ven, wake up." A soft voice murmurs gently into said blonde's ear as he curls up even further underneath his gray blanket. He vaguely seems to recognize that voice, but since he was so sleepy and it was so early, he was having more than a little difficulty pinning the exact person that it belonged to down.<p>

He lets out a soft whimper before burrowing back under his covers, hiding his head from the dim morning sunlight streaming through his window. It was too damn early for something like this, and he was the only one of the three apprentices who would often get up before dawn. He was _**not**_ in the mood for this, especially since Terra made a fool of him the day before.

"Ven, get up before I hit you, you lazy bum." The voice snarls calmly. Ven's dark blue eyes fly open in a panic, having finally pinned down just who the person that the normally sweet and gentle voice belonged to. Only one thought ran through his mind as his bed went abnormally, freezing cold.

_'Oh, crud, not again.'_

"AQUA, NO!" Ven shrieks as Aqua holds up her hand, covered in a stiff layer of freezing cold ice magic, ready to place said fist of iciness into his covers. She smirks, wiggles her shiny fingers, which looked like they had been dipped into a vat of liquid nitrogen – or if you were Ven, a vat of liquid diamond – and smiles sweetly. She mimes sticking them onto Ven's skin, which makes him shudder in fright.

Having been Aqua's partner in one too many Wake Up A Stupid Brunet sessions, he knew only too well what her ice magic would do to him. And quite frankly, he did not want to be stuck in his bed for an hour and a half, stripped down to only his boxers and socks, hanging from one of the towers of the Castle of the Land of Departure. It was funny when it happened to Terra, but not funny when he got the same treatment!

"Are you getting up now?" Aqua demands as Ven tumbles out of bed, nearly smacking his head against his bedside table, and starts scrambling for his clothes, which were scattered everywhere beside the bed. He nods jerkily before going back to the task of finding some clean... ish... underwear under his mattress where he kept all of his important things.

"Boys... You'd think they're animals..." Aqua murmurs darkly to herself as she watches the spectacle calmly from Ven's unmade bed. She sighs and shakes her head for a moment before getting up and giving into her maternal impulses, crouching down besides Ven and helping him pick up his clothes by tossing them into a small bag hanging from his doorknob so Terra, who had the job of washing clothes today, could get them later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Hours Later <strong>_

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts, so _**that's**_ what my floor looks like. … I have a nice carpet." Ven comments in amazement, nodding at the great deal of improvement that had gone on in his room since his forced awakening a few hours earlier. His window was sparkling clean, his plant had been watered (and replaced), his bed had been made and his collection of random items had been neatly straightened and dusted. All in all, his room was fantastically clean.

"Yeah… It was about time you cleaned your room, Ven. Now come on. It's time for your flying lesson." Aqua says cheerfully, smiling brightly at the room they had just cleaned up. Ven immediately cheers, jumping on the bed in his excitement.

"WHOO! When's Terra gettin' here?" Ven demands cheerfully, bouncing up on his newly made bed in joy. Aqua chuckles sheepishly and smiles gently at him. Almost immediately, Ven stops bouncing and sits down, giving her a wide-eyed and concerned look. This was not going to be good.

"Well, you see, the Master told me to take care of the lesson for today. Terra'll be here in the Castle today. Sorry, Ven." Aqua says apologetically, wincing at the shocked and horrified expression on the younger boy's face. Ven looked like his goldfish had just drowned in front of him.

"… But… _**Terra's **_supposed to be the one teaching me…" He says softly, looking absolutely heartbroken as Aqua leads him out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Air Duct Above Ven's Room<strong>

"… Master, I really don't see what the point of this is." Terra whispers angrily to Master Eraqus, slamming his elbow into the older man's side as he wiggles around in the air duct, obviously very uncomfortable with the little space.

"Shush, they'll hear you, Terra. The echo in here is almost unbearable. Now, move backwards about twenty paces to get to my room, my dear student. They're going to the Courtyard." Master Eraqus commands, motioning over behind him.

"Just how many times have you _**done **_this, Master?" Terra mutters darkly to himself as he follows his teacher's instructions and slides down the open vent in his master's bedroom, landing neatly on the bed with a slight thud and rolls over the second that he sees Eraqus's boots coming out of the ceiling.

As weird as he found skulking around in the vents and eavesdropping on people, Terra had to admit that it was useful for spying. Aqua and Ventus didn't even realize that he was there. Though…

Terra feels a twinge of pain in his chest as he remembers Ven's heartbroken expression at not having Terra there to teach him. It actually really stung, seeing Aqua having to do his job for him, even if he didn't like having to teach Ven. …. Wait. Terra's eyes widen as he suddenly turns to his master, about to protest loudly.

"Come, Terra, we'll lose them if you keep glaring at me. This way." Eraqus says as he grabs Terra by the arm and drags him down the hall, humming cheerfully as Terra splutters excuses on why he shouldn't have to teach Ven.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtyard<strong>

Ven stares at the baby blue object in Aqua's hand, a puzzled expression on the boy's face. He knew what that was, but he had no idea why Aqua was offering the helmet to him. From the neat cursive on the bike helmet's label, it used to belong to Aqua. From the size, it was from when she was a few years younger, possibly Ven's age.

He just didn't know what he was supposed to do with it.

"Ven, put that on. We're going to try summoning up your Glider first." Aqua says encouragingly, giving him a smile. Ven nods, looking at her as if she had suddenly started speaking gibberish. He takes the bike helmet, turning it around carefully in his hands, studying it intensely. He gives her another curious look before balancing it awkwardly on his head, straps dangling past his ears comically.

"… So uh… why do I have a bike helmet?" He asks finally as he played around with it, bopping it up and onto his head like a soccer ball. Aqua chuckles and covers her smile for a moment before putting on a very serious face. From how badly her lips were twitching, this was obviously a great effort.

"Well, Ven, I'm going to teach you to ride your Glider, right? So first… I should show you how to balance on one which means-" At this point, she holds out her hand, summoning her metallic-blue Rainfell in a flash of light, "You have to actually ride on one." She smiles before tossing the Keyblade up into the air.

Another flash of light engulfed the weapon as it rapidly expands somehow, shifting into a bow-like platform vehicle. The gleaming metal contraption looked almost incapable of flight, yet there it was, floating about six inches off of the ground. Ventus's eyes widen and his jaw drops in awe as he reaches forward, gently touching the black metal of the "wings" of the Glider.

"Do it again!" He says eagerly, almost jumping with excitement. Aqua makes a face but snaps the Rainfell back into her hand in Keyblade form only to throw it back up into the air to make it into the Glider. The moment she had done so, however, Ven exclaims: "Do it again!" The moment Aqua created the Glider again, however, Ven shouts for her to do it again.

Aqua sighs. She had the feeling that this would take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>And at that very moment, Terra was slamming his hand into his forehead as he watched this.<strong>

**Just so you all know.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this, you have no idea how long it took to write!**

**Read and review, as always, just don't fav me.**

**... I'm back guys!**


End file.
